Grief
by TearfulFriend18
Summary: In the wake of a storm, Church and Carolina discover what it means to hold on, and to let go.


**This is a small one-shot I made after watching Episode 12. I love the connection Carolina and Church had during that episode, it was sweet. M for language. I hope you all enjoy. Red vs. Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**Grief  
**

The sun was starting to set by the time Carolina wanted to leave. Sandstorms got pretty violent at night, so it was best to make camp at the island.

As Agent Carolina laid against the semi-soft sheets, she couldn't help but think of York. His smiles, his posture, even his apologies as he set off the alarms. And now all that was gone. It didn't upset her that he died, everyone died at some point, it was the law of nature. It upset her that he died with _her_.

Why Tex? Even with Epsilon's comforting, the question still burned at her mind.

Why would York risk his life to help that rotten bitch? She had done nothing but stepped on all of her partners at Project Freelancer. Even without Omega's help.

She stole the top of the leader board from her, she caused her lover to lose both his eye _and his_ life, and she died without paying the consequences.

_What the hell made her so special? _Carolina thought to herself.

"She wasn't. Only to me." said a glowing blue figure flickering on her shoulder.

Carolina had forgotten already: there was more than one mind in her head now. Having Epsilon, err, Church in her mind was nothing like Eta and Iota. There was no battling each other, only peace... Well, as much peace as one could have while hanging around with those idiots.

"She was nothing but a bitch to all of us, to _you_, and yet you say you care for her."

"Yeah, she was a bitch, but damn it, if she was any other way, I wouldn't care for her as I do."

"_Did._"

"Right." His voice seemed to waver, and she couldn't understand why. He should've been happy that he let her go, not confiding within himself. But then again, would it had been any easier for her to let go of York? In this case, he was stronger than she ever was.

"Why did you let her go?" she asked.

Epsilon said nothing for a long time, all that was heard was the wind blowing tons of sand across the structure.

"I let her go because I loved her." Epsilon finally replied. He continued before Carolina could answer.

"The Director loved Allison so much, he couldn't let her go, even when Alpha was created, _He_ couldn't let her go. Tex was always going to come back, she would always fail, and she would never be happy." he paused before continuing. "Even if I was capable of it, I couldn't have made her happy, and I don't think she wanted me to. I never had the chance to _truly fall_ in love with her like the Director did, even Alpha didn't. We were programmed to love each other, but it wasn't real, it never was. Real love died with Allison."

"Church, I-"

He ignored her. "But something changed when we were in the memory unit. I realized I did have a chance to make her happy. If I let her go, then she would never fail, there would be no heartbreak, she would be free, and at peace. If I said 'I love you', then I would've never been able to let her go. What I did for her was a _true act_ of love, not by the Director, not by Alpha. From me. But what do I have now that she's gone? I feel alone."

If Carolina could hold and comfort him, she would. "Your not alone in this, you've got Wash, your friends, even the reds." as she said this, she picked up his hologram and held it in her arms. "And you've got me."

Church chuckled to himself as she held him. "You know, of you get through the really, _really thick_ exterior, I actually like the inner Carolina."

She smirked at his 'flattering' comment. "Don't let Tucker hear that."

"York would be proud of you."

A single tear formed in her eye, he was an asshole, but then again, she was a bitch. They seemed to be inseparable.

She leaned her head forward and pressed her lips to his head, although they met air, she could tell he was blushing.

"Goodnight bitch."

"Goodnight asshole."

As they fell asleep in each others arms, the storm raged on. In the corner where York lost his life, lay a single, glimmering tear, untouched by the storm.


End file.
